Fairytail: TaliaGalaxy
by SamanthaPolitoski
Summary: A fanfiction based on the anime written by Hiro Mashima known as "Fairytail." The main character is an OC, OriginalCharacter known as Talia Galaxy. It is a mix of genres; romance, adventure, mystery, etc;The author of this fanfiction and creator of Talia is Samantha Politoski.


Here we lay our scene in _**The country of Midi**_, on a small peninsula south-east of Fiore, where there lay a small civilization by the name of the _**Galacticanas. **_They were a small village with cultures unlike any other. There were temples that reached to the sky's height. Petite houses full of families, laughter and happiness. The joy filled upon this area was astounding. It could almost seem as if at the break of night and night-time do that the stars and moon were so very close , maybe you would be able to reach up and grasp at the twinkling lights and touch their shining embraces... But that was not the case however. This civilization has its name due to its studies, philosophy's and beliefs. This civilization was the ancient civilization that created the _**Galactic Caster Magic. **_They worshiped the galaxy, cosmos and space,time and matter itself. They were able to control the galaxy's ways, planets, stars, space matter by exerting them into orbs which released out the palm. They could also someone the night , to show case the galaxy's essences and be able to use it at their whim to battle. Sadly only a few of the villagers were actually capable of using this magic... due to the intense and hardness of it. There are some magics alike the Galactic caster magic but yet not the same nor powerful.

As we enter the village in eye view you can see a large fire pit, people dancing and singing! Eating out on the tables nearby, as the night-time was here and the stars sparkled down like a large disco ball itself. A little off to the left of the fire we lay our eyes on a Blonde headed beauty. Her hair in two up tails upon her head, while the rest of her hair hanged lovingly. She was at the age of 2 dancing, swirling around with each step she took. Her smile could make anyone dance with glee and feel butterflies in their stomachs. She was known as the young Galactic caster mage, one of the very few to use the civilizations created magic, power. Her name was Talia... Talia Galaxy .

_**A month or two later;**_

It was a bright sunny day, villagers working with their crops, children running free and roaming the vast valley type area. Animals often joined in on chasing around the children, a game other known as tag. It was a peaceful, quiet and calm day. Bakers baked untill their hands were knotted in breaded dough. Doctors gave vaccines and helped the village elderly, as everyone else did their jobs and did them well indeed. Talia had been awoken by her mother and father bringing her a small flannel wheat made pancake.. Talia bounced up out of bed in glee. She ate the pancake in almost two large bites. Her parents than left the room and waved goodbye with a hug and a kiss or two, As they begun off to their growing fields. Talia flung the blankets away from her body and stood up running to the sink. She washed her body with a little pink towel type cloth. Soon enough she could be seen running from the sink to her small little drawer on the side of her bed. Yanking the drawer open with a large tug of full on force, Clothing flew everywhere about her small tiny room. She through clothing after clothing behind her and over her head until she found her favorite outfit. A cute petite summery type dress, it was white and had flannel neon purple and aqua blue lines. She wore no shoes as she was never in the mood for those, nor were a lot of people in the village. She ran to the small mirror above her sink slanted to the side a bit upon the sleek wall. She took two small hairbands and made two short small ponytails on the top of her head while the rest of her reluctantly curly blonde hair hung down to her shoulders. She gave a quick smile and thumbs up to the mirror before quickly exiting the room and exiting the house. She ran far and really far through the village, waving hi and greeting people who she ran into before she entered a forest far off in the north. The forest was so far away the village was no longer in view anymore. She continued into the forest as she came upon a small tree were she had hid her small kitty doll. She took the kitty doll out from the hole gap in the tree and she ran around playing with it, coming upon a stream she sat down as usual .. This was a daily routine for Talia. She would kick her feet in the water and practice her magic, in fear she would harm anyone t'was the reason she would go so far. The night-time approached very rapidly, it was a bit unfocused.. for wasnt it just about 11 in the afternoon? Or has Talia lost track of time. Talia continued playing, practicing her magic and doing her thing, before she noticed the sky had went completely dark it was as if she was in a room were the lights went out. She quickly stood up at backed into a tree holding her kitty doll in intense fear... What was this? What is going on? She thought sternly to herself. As she pointed her index finger to the sky summoning a small tiny star the size of her palm, the star rested itself upon Talias head as if it was a parrot of some sort, but Talia did not mind this, for the star produced light for her to see her way out of the vast dark forest. As Talia finally exited the jungle and entered the valley, she ran and ran due to being so far she could not even see the village itself, soon on the horizon line produced by her star she stopped in shock.

"W-wait... My star isn't producing enough light for a Horizon line to appear... is it kitty?"

Talia said in pure confusion as she looked at her kittydoll and hugged it close, Talia could tell something was wrong, she took all her forceful strength and ran. Ran as fast as she could to the village, the village now in her view as she was only a few miles away from it. Talias Mouth dropped as she dropped her doll in terror, taking the star off of her head and hugging it for comfort...

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

Darkness swooned the valley filled area.. Flowers withered at the sight of blood shattered upon everything in a miles radius view.


End file.
